¿La de Nagumo? Es pequeña
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: El día en que Nagumo asimilara por completo el laborioso trabajo de su novio al fin obtendría su tan anhelada paz. Por desgracia ese día no llegaría en mucho tiempo. Y menos cuando Nagumo escucha a Suzuno revelar algo fulminante para su "hombría". Que hasta había sido tachado como "error de fábrica". Pero el verdadero error estaba en su cerebro.


**Le Souko está de vuelta :3 -porahora- ¿Cómo andan? Espero que reeebien. Yo he estado hasta el tope de tareas y evaluaciones (que del ojo, del homo noséqué, de la filosofía de la felicidad blahblahblah) pero no interesa. Como dije antes, este es el primer fic del año *claps* es Nagumo X Suzuno como ya vieron. En lo personal me divertí escribiéndolo, sha verán por qué xD y si no al final habrá aclaraciones. Tanto "Inazuma Eleven" como sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5 (que quién sabe qué hicieron con todo eso del galaxy y pixies y no sé qué pero bueno)~.  
**

_-Tsk, ni que fueran qué.  
_  
Era insoportable. Verlos de un lado a otro vestidos de blanco como si se creyesen los mismísimos ángeles. El problema no era que Haruya Nagumo los tachara de engreídos. Nisiquiera era un asunto de celos ya que aquellas personas salvaban montones de personas a diario. En realidad, no tenía nada en contra de la Medicina.

-¿¡Por qué son tan...brillantes!?- Y era un poco complicado decir que simplemente los odiaba por existir.- ¿¡Y por qué todo lo tienen que hacer en equipo!?- Decía para sí mismo mientras su estómago se estrujaba a la vez que veía a su novio Suzuno corriendo con otros tres doctores a atender a una señora a punto de dar a luz. Pero ahí estaba la clave de su tormenta.

_-"En equipo". "Juntos"_- Lo que en el diccionario del pelirrojo quería decir " Con gente joven y atractiva que no eran él."

Así sería toda la vida en conjunto con Suzuno ahora a sus veinticinco años. El albino seguiría con su servicio social en la medicina y seguiría hasta convertirse en uno de los mejores. Mientras Haruya destacaría en el ámbito de la música como lo hacía desde que tenía 18 años. En pocas palabras, tendría que soportar el hecho que Suzuno trabajase con otros chicos. Pero el casi sería el mismo si hubiera elegido la gastronomía o los negocios. Para el inestable cerebro del pelirrojo, cualquier individuo del mismo sexo era una amenaza palpable.

Rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una risa sincera para sí.

-Al menos es lo que él quiere. Entonces creo que estará bien.-Eso no lo dudaría jamás. El sueño de Fuusuke había sido el área médica desde que eran niños. En el ámbito que fuese. En esa decisión que carcome la mente en la adolescencia Suzuno nunca titubeó. Sabría que sería difícil, y no que no le importase, simplemente estaba convencido que valdría la pena.

Y el día en que Nagumo asimilara por completo el laborioso trabajo de su novio al fin obtendría su tan anhelada paz...

—¿¡QUE YO LA TENGO QUÉ!?—

...Por supuesto que ese día no sería hoy.

—No te conocía ese lado tan sincero, Fuusuke— Se mofaba uno de sus compañeros que estaba junto a él preparando una taza de café.

—Ya decía yo que tu novio siempre andaba de mal humor. Ahora entiendo por qué.—Añadía de igual forma el otro joven médico que se encontraba sentado en aquella salita especial del personal.

Así es, Nagumo se encontraba espiando la "amena" charla que tenían los jóvenes en ese momento. Debido a que el pelirrojo pasó mucho tiempo ensimismado y también pasó unos minutos hablando con Osamu por teléfono, perdió de vista a Suzuno a quien había ido a visitar. Pasó mucho tiempo pero no regresaba, entonces le dio pie a suponer que su turno había terminado, así que iría a esperarlo a la sala donde iba por sus cosas al finalizar. Pero las fuertes carcajadas que provenían de esta (incluida la de Fuusuke, cosa que era muy extraña) hicieron que volteara toda su atención en lo que estaban haciendo así que antes de entrar se percató de no estar interrumpiendo algo importante...

Pero al parecer esto era MUY importante...

—Lo quiero como es, pero hay veces en los que quisiera cambiar eso de él. Y no puedo decírselo así sin más. Se molestaría y quizá le dolería el saberlo.—Comentó Fuusuke recuperando el tono blanquecino de su piel después de sendo "chiste".

—_"Si supiera cómo me estoy sintiendo ahorita."_—Lloraba internamente por su "fallida hombría" el pelirrojo.

—Ese tipo de cosas no podemos difundirlas así, y lo sabes. —Habló el chico con su humeante taza de café en una mano y tomando al albino con su mano libre.— Y con lo impulsivo que es, seguro trataría de arreglarlo ¿Y en qué resultaría? En que se le dañaría por completo.

—¿Todavía más chiquita?— Dijo el de la silla expresándolo acercando su dedo índice al pulgar.— ¡Se pondría peor y nos mataría!

—No sería preciso decir eso.— Interrumpió el más joven dejando su bebida caliente a un lado.— ¿Han visto la de Aikawa?—Suzuno afirmó con fervor al igual que el chico en el sofá.

—Escuché de eso el otro día.

_"—¡Qué demo...!"_

—Pues yo mismo lo ayudé—Admitía orgulloso el chico del café enalteciendo su ego al mismo tiempo Nagumo lo tachaba de depravado y asqueroso.

_"—No tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de relaciones, pero ¿¡Por qué tiene que decirla en público!?"_—Sorprendido el chico decidió continuar escuchando muy a pesar de su asco.

—Aikawa tenía duda de cómo era la suya. Le ayudé a averiguarlo y según lo que nos ha platicado Fuusuke de cómo es la de Nagumo concluí que la de ellos dos es del mismo tamaño.

—Sin embargo Aikawa no es tan gruñón.—Añadió el otro joven estirando sus brazos hacia los extremos del sofá.—Ha de ser porque hace yoga.—Concluyó soltando un gran bostezo. Al siguiente instante adoptó una pose pensativa e intuitiva.—Entonces...¡la de Kurama debe ser enorme!—Espetaba estirando sus brazos hacia los lados.

—Y lo es.—Afirmó el albino haciendo que Nagumo reprimiera un grito. Lo más que pudo hacer fue jalar hacia él un bote de basura que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y sostenerlo entre las piernas. Por si las dudas.—Por lo general me lo encuentro en el elevador y no se cansa de presumirme el por qué siempre está feliz. Incluso una vez me enseñó su "motivo".—El delantero no iba a soportar más. Trataba de escuchar lo que pudiera mientras sostenía una botella de alcohol etílico frente a su nariz e inhalaba el contenido de aquella botella.

—Siendo así va a llegar muy lejos en la vida.–Añadía el más joven ahora sentándose sobre la barra de alimentos.—Pero regresando al tema.—Dijo captando al atención del chico a su lado y de Fuusuke.—De todas formas a mi parecer creo que tienes que hacer algo con el mal carácter de tu novio.—Suzuno ladeó la cabeza sin entender el punto.—Digo, no lo conozco muy bien, y mucho menos se la he visto pero si lo animas a intentar nuevas cosas probablemente mejore su actitud.

_"—¡Nadie me va a decir qué hacer con mi...«eso» y mucho menos un doctorcito que no me conoce—"  
_  
—Podría funcionar.—Decía Fuusuke de forma seria pero convincente.— Podríamos ir a diferentes lugares, lo que haga falta para ayudarle con su "problema".

_"—¡Kami llévame!—"_ Imploraba piedad un muy débil pelirrojo en el suelo y con los ojos al borde del llanto mientras buscaba una jeringa con anestesia que para su mala suerte no se encontraban en aquel pasillo.

—De todo corazón deseo que funcione, aunque ese sea un "defecto de fábrica".— Aportaba el más joven levantándose perezosamente del sofá y tomando sus cosas para irse.

—Pero como dije, eso no me importa demasiado. Ya me acostumbré a que la de Nagumo sea pequeña.—Y eso fue como un balazo fulminante en orgullo del mencionado. Y una que no podría sacar ni con cirugía. ¿Qué maldita clase de novio era si no podía "satisfacer" a Fuusuke por completo? Y que este no le haya comentado nada y se tenga que enterar de esta manera. Sumando el hecho que ahora su novio reciba consejo y medio de sus colegas de trabajo.

—Y después de esta "agradable" charla creo que es hora de irnos. En verdad tengo que llegar a ver mi serie policiaca.—Los dos asintieron y tomando sus pertenencias y comentando una que otra cosa de temas distintos se disponían a irse.

Y cuando salieron se percataron de la presencia del pelirrojo en cuestión en el piso y respirando con la ayuda de uno de los tanques de oxígeno del cuarto.

—¡Haruya!—El chico peliblanco no dudó en acercarse al "casi occiso" para revisarle el pulso, estaba ligeramente débil pero era exageración más que nada.—Tarado ¿¡Qué te pasa!?— Le exigía mientras se colocaba de rodillas y colocaba la cabeza del pelirrojo en sus piernas.

—Fuu...Fuusuke...acércate.— Susurró como si fuese a decir su última voluntad ante la mirada perpleja de los compañeros del chico. Este obedeció.—Quiero que... encuentres... a alguien que te haga feliz.— Y diciendo esto dejó caer al piso brutalmente su mano.

—Oh por el amor de...—Suzuno y el más joven miraron al perezoso.—Sé qué es lo que pasa. Que este "individuo" escuchó lo que dijimos.

—¿Y? No es razón para quererse morir. Aunque claro, que a Nagumo jamás le ha gustado aceptar ni arreglar sus errores y cómo es.

—¿¡Ahora soy un error de la naturaleza!?—Gritó en agonía y con escasa voz para hablar. Al instante el chico ya muerto de sueño comenzó a atacarse de risa, tanto que apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas para contenerse sin resultado alguno. Y aún sin parar de reír se acercó a Suzuno y susurró algo en su oído. Este al instante una expresión impávida se apoderó de su rostro para después pasar a una de completa furia. Levantó su brazo al aire y con toda la fuerza que pudo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a pelirrojo.

—¡Primero me destruyes y ahora me pegas! ¿¡Cuánta miseria me falta!?— Le reclamó sobando la parte afectada pero cayó en cuenta que eso sólo molestaba más a Suzuno. El aludido inhaló y exhaló varias veces, más que para calmarse para llenarse los pulmones y poder hablar. El pasillo permaneció en completo silencio hasta que Suzuno se calmó y habló.

—¿Hay alguna forma...de que tu cerebro se aclare...y puedas decirme...de qué diablos creíste que estábamos hablando?— "Creíste que", "creíste que", y aún siendo que aquella frase lo hizo dudar de todo aquello que escuchó y casi lo hacía desmayarse entró en pánico y...

—De...mi...bueno...pe...

—¡HARUYA NAGUMO ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CON GUANO EN LA CABEZA! —Y Fuusuke se soltó a golpearle el brazo consecutivamente una y otra vez totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras sus compañeros ponían el alma en contener su risa...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

—¿Entonces...hablabas de su qué?—Preguntó mientras se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su novio. No podía con la mirada de "Te voy a enterrar vivo" que ponía en esas raras ocasiones en donde se enojaba de verdad. El asunto era serio.

—De la una amígdala ubicada en el cerebro. —Irrumpía el más pequeño con una nueva taza de café después de todo el zafarrancho que se armó.

—Es una de las partes que maneja las emociones, incluida la empatía.—Añadió el otro joven quién saltaba por el pasillo para evitar caer dormido.

—Eso quiere decir que entre más pequeña es la AMÍGDALA menos empatía se tiene con los demás, TORPE—Finalizaba Fuusuke levantando la voz de nuevo.— Hasta hace un tiempo entendí un poco por qué eras algo cruel con los demás niños de Sun Garden. — Miró cómo el pelirrojo tallaba nervioso y avergonzando su cabeza. —Hace tiempo nuestro compañero Aikawa se hizo una radiografía del cráneo porque el muy dobe quería saber de qué tamaño era la suya, y acá el señor cafeína...—El más joven saludó como si de un cumplido se tratase.—...le ayudó a entrar al laboratorio a deshoras.

—¿Pero qué hay del otro?—Preguntó Nagumo con la ínfima esperanza de que tuviera algo de razón de lo que su muy corrompida mente creyó.

—¿Kurama?—Habló el otro chico recargado en el más joven comenzando a bostezar en exceso.—Deberías conocerlo, todo el tiempo está alegre. Ha de tener una amígdala más grande que la nuestra juntos.

—Irradia buena vibra todo el tiempo, en especial desde que se casó.—Nagumo miró interrogante y hasta incrédulo a Suzuno, a lo que este se defendió a regañadientes.—Por lo que un día en el elevador me enseñó una foto de su esposa y su bebé de un año.—Explicó recalcando lo último y sonreír para sus adentros ante la situación. Definitivamente no habría algo que lo excusara.—Por eso estos dos dicen que quizá intentando actividades o yéndonos de vacaciones a otro lugar puedas mejorar tu actitud...—

—Porque mira que la tuya apes...—Comentaba inocentemente el chico a punto de quedarse dormido de pie, pero no completó su frase debido a las miradas fulminantes de ambos hacia él.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida sin nada más qué decir. Los compañeros de Suzuno se despidieron de él y emprendieron una carrera para alejarse de la que ellos creían sería la verdadera bomba. Y se apiadaban del alma de Haruya. Mientras tanto Suzuno jamás le diría que ya lo había perdonado (a pesar de la vergüenza que pasó ya que aunque no textualmente se reveló "algo" de su vida íntima con el goleador), y lejos de otro reclamo de "¿Cuántas veces te digo que no escuches conversaciones ajenas?" sólo esperaba una disculpa sincera de Nagumo, que se tragara el orgullo. Porque sabía que a Suzuno le encantaba verlo arrepentido.

—Te estoy esperando. —Habló Fuusuke haciendo que el chico volteara la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…—

—…Lo lamento. —El chico lo miró dándole a entender que faltaba más para que lo disculpase. —Lamento ser tan tonto, ser tan impulsivo, tan cabeza dura, tan chismoso, tan sexy, tan insensible aunque al parecer eso no es mi culpa…y sobre todo hacerte enojar y dejarte en vergüenza con tus "muy apuestos amigos".

Suzuno suspiró liberando gran parte de la tensión del día y tomó la mano de su novio con un ligero sonrojo.

—…Bien. Te perdono. Después de todo esto sirvió para que mis compañeros terminaran de convencerse de lo tonto que eres. —Nagumo frunció el seño para después sonreír y besar fugazmente la mejilla del chico. El peliblanco estiró su brazo con su maletín y su abrigo, y Haruya los tomó al instante.

—¿Y se supone que el cruel y antipático soy yo? —Se fingió ofendido. Suzuno haló el brazo de su novio para dirigirse a casa.

—Deberías agradecer que te acepto tal y cómo eres…aunque la tengas pequeña. —

**A ver, nenes, si les quedó alguna duda les explico xD (y si entendieron si quieren sáltense esta parte): Una maestra explicó que la amígdala (la del CEREBRO, no de la garganta) se encarga de las emociones (no sólo esta parte) una de ellas la empatía. Por ende, los asesinos (o la gente cruel) normalmente tienen la amígdala más pequeña que la gente promedio y no pueden sentir tanta empatía o el dolor ajeno (como el de sus víctimas) [o también se explica que la mujer tiene la amígdala un poquito más grande que la del hombre, por eso son más sensibles o «cursis»]. En sí usé información muy general. Y como en este caso Suzuno hacía énfasis en lo insensible que era Nagumo-baka pues...saquen sus conclusiones xD**

**¿Por qué faq siempre hago sufrir a los pelirrojos? Primero a Hiroto con lo de la "PORNO", a Matsuno creo que también aunque en menor nivel, luego a Nagumo con lo del comercial y ahora esto. Soy telible~.**

**Cabe mencionar que yo respeto ENORMEMENTE el área médica, pero en este caso Nagumito estaba celoso de que su niño se la pasara con sus compañeros más que con él.**

**También quería decir que a pesar de la escuela esta semana la iba a utilizar para terminar la segunda parte del capítulo pasado de "Riktorious!" que subí hace un año TTwTT peeeeeero...no encuentro el archivo donde estaba el adelantotote -nobueno- soy un desastre, pero si quieren tomen este como regalo de San Violentín xD y si no, 'pos no. Me voy porque tengo que subir otro de otra serie~. Se cuidan, chamaquetes. Byes~**


End file.
